


Filling the Absence

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nothing fixes Kagome's absence.





	Filling the Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Inuyasha nor am I profiting off this.

She washes Kagome’s clothes again. Everything is already clean. She still insists on washing them as it makes her feel like Kagome is around and using them. 

Neither Grandpa or Sōta correct her when she sets an extra place. Sōta covers her uneaten portion and slips pieces under the table for Buyo. His uniform is becoming more difficult to fit into, but she struggles cutting down their portions for three people. 

Their mother agrees to let his clothing out while she fixes Kagome’s. Fixing the damage from the feudal era keeps her temporarily distracted. 

Still, it doesn't fill Kagome’s absence.


End file.
